The Dragon Hunter
by Hiddenfigure101
Summary: When ryuga died it was hard for everyone, eventually everyone had gotten over it everyone expect kenta. What was this feeling that was pulling him half way across the world? and who was the dragon hunter?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope you like and I will try and update as much as I can

Kenta felt like he had lost something. He couldn't describe it, it kinda felt like a peice of him he didn't know he had was missing. He only knew the cause of it... ryuga, ever since his death kenta had not been his usual self these thoughts plagued his mind not allowing him to move on.

he sat in his apartment all alone it had always been this way just him and the loneliness of his silent home. There was a knock at the door he quickly got up from were he was sitting and opened the door to find a familiar face waiting outside. "Hey kenta how you been it's been forever since you came down to bey park why don't we head down there now and have a battle" the boy with the red hair and blue head band asked. "Sure, why not it's not like I have anything else to do" he responded despite not feeling the best, he quickly grabbed his bey before locking the door behied him.

They reached their destination in no time, they headed behind the stadium to the recently added outside practice areas. All of his friends were there waiting for him even kyoya and tsubasa were there and they rarely came to their group meet ups. "Hurry up slow pokes lets get this competition started" yelled kyoya as he waited impatiently.

The competition started off smoothly. There had already been some great battles but now it was his turn. He was facing yu first, both bladers stared at the other both focus on winning this battle. 3, 2, 1, let it rip both beys flew into the stadium clashing with each other. " Libra sonic wave" yu yelled out as he called apon his special move early into the match. In a instead Sagittario was pulled in and the match was over in just a few seconds. Kenta fell to his nees as he had only just realized the the match was over so fast. He quickly graped Sagittario and ran away before anyone could break the silence.

He ran and ran as far as he could go he. Finally after running for so long he ended up at a place he hadn't expecting to end up in. The old face hunters base, this place held good and bad memorys. Kenta fell to his knees and started to cry and cry, memorys over flood him. the good and the bad like the first time he had meet two of his of his best friends ginga and benkei, and the time he trained his but off to beat hikaru, also the first time he went to koma village, and also battle bladers then ... ryuga, tears started to flow out harder this was the reason wasn't it, the reason he felt so down nowadays so empty and why he could beyblade anymore. The death of ryuga had destroyed him he lost so much. His mentor, his frind, his brother oh god why did it have to be so hard.

"Kenta buddy are you there?" The sound of his friend's voice echoed through the empty base. Benkei turned a corner to find kenta scrunched up in a ball on the floor broken. Benkei ran instantly pulling him into a hug letting him cry on his shoulder as he held onto his friend.

When kenta woke up he was in his apartment laying on the couch he felt like he had been hit by a storm. Wait wasn't he just at the old face hunters base, oh yea benkei had found him, when did he get home didn't he pass out or something it must of been benkei he'll thank him next time he sees him. He got up to check the time 11:43pm nearly midnight great. He put back his phone and got up to grab something to eat, he opened the fridge to see it nearly empty he would have to go shopping soon.

As he walked back over to the couch he stopped... It was Sagittario he could feel the stare of disappointment at him just likd ryuga did. No not ryuga again why couldn't he stop thinking about him. Suddenly he got an idea, but could he really put it off it may to a very long time and he didn't want his friends to worry about him not after what's happen.

One year later

And it's over in a blink of an eye the winner folks is the dragon hunter and his bey L-drago


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr"Benkei stood outside the door. He was going to make sure that his friend was alright. Things like this had been happening for months now they once even found laying on the ground, they tried to get a response from him for hours but he still wouldn't move. Benkei knocked no reply, he knocked again. Still no answer. "Kenta, buddy, are you in there?", he yelled with no one replying to him. He turned the handle to find that it had been unlocked all this time. He quietly stepped inside the house, only to find it empty. Everything was there, except for the small blader, that was nowhere to be seen. He looked around once more. As he was about to leave, he noticed an envelope on the coffee table, that had something written on it. He picked it up, to his surprising it contained something two words he didn't think the little blader would write. Benkei quickly opened the letter almost dropping it in the process. br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"~back at the b-pit~ /p  
p dir="ltr"Everyone was waiting around for benkei to return with there small green haided friend. Everyone was worried for him, after the nemesis instadint he had shut him self off. He barely beybladed anymore and most days he could be found walking around bey city park with a set of headphones in. Suddenly Benkei came running tears streaming down his face and a letter in his hand. "BENKEI" everyone even kyoya yelled rushing over to him to see if he was ok. /p  
p dir="ltr"He gave the letter to the pegeuas blader, ginga's face /br /p  
p dir="ltr"? p.o.v/p  
p dir="ltr""The winds grew heavier and heavier with every step sand started to flick up into his eyes, he knew he would have to find shelter and soon. Finally after what seemed like hours he had found a little house it would have to do. The small boy took off his wide prim hat reviling his light green hair. "Oh I didn't know that I would have company" kenta looked up to find a Middle Aged woman at the top of the stairs. " I'm seeking shelter if it's ok with you may I stay a night" he responded " yes of course just one question why is a boy at your age traveling alone?" "I'm on a journey to find something that I lost"br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"~The next day~/p  
p dir="ltr"Overnight the storm had died down, he thanked the middle aged lady and continued with his journey. months pasted, he walked all day and avoided bey battles at all costs, this had worked until one day. kenta was traveling through a small village he usually avoided village but he needed to grab a few things so this was his only option. "Give them back" a voic shouted he turned around to see two small kids with two bullies " what are you going to do about it your just a kid" he froze he couldn't just leave them there "hey give them back there bey's now" he yelled getting the attention of the two bullies " and what are you going to do if I don't cry" the bullies laughed "I'll battle both of you if I you give back those beys but if you win you can have mine. "Ha you all by yourself that's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard" "you know what your the first kid that's ever talked back meet us at the stadium and you can face the boss if you win you can get all the beys back but if you don't there and your will be destroyed " "it's a deal" kenta shouted back "be there in half a hour or they beys will be destroyed" was the last thing they said before running /br /p  
p dir="ltr""You monster how could you" kenta was confused as he turned around to find the kids from before, they had tears in there eyes. "Our beys are going to be destroyed all because of you" "don't worry I will get your beys back I promise" he tried to calm them "but no one has ever bet before how do you know you can" kenta though for a second of an idea to gain there trust "here" kenta pulled a familiar white jacket out from his bag, "this jacket belonged to a very close friend of mine you hold on to it and you give it back to me when I get your beys backs. "Ok follow us"br /At the stadium br /"YOU WHAT" "w-we" "SHUT UP you are both so useless maybe I should break both of your beys" "n-no please s-sir we won't d-do i-it a-again" "fine but that's your only warning" "yes sir" they said at the same timebr /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Then all of the sudden he walked out into the center hat and cape still had hiding him. He got out his bey and pointed it at the new figure that was standing with the two bullies from before. "Really my opponent is this little kid I normally wouldn't battle someone like you but your the first one to speak up so I should teach you a lesson" kenta didn't respond he could feel the eyes of the two kids watching him he had to win this he couldn't disappoint them. "1 2 3 let it rip" "go go go flash Sagittario" kenta attacked his hat flew off reviling his face. All eyes went wide open "y-y-your a l-legendary bladder" all of a sudden it was over the bully's bey was knocked out of the stadium. "What no I lost no no no no no I can't lose I can't" he fell to the floor crying. "Hey are you ok" he looked up to see the little boy he had just lost to, He was crouched down with his hand reached out./p  
p dir="ltr"~later~/p  
p dir="ltr""Bye" kenta waved back at his new friends, after defeating Rover (formaly know as the boss) he returned all the beys that he had stolen ended up becoming friends with them and started training them. after kenta left the small village he started to drop by villages every once and a while to see if there was any /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"I hoped you injoyed it next chapter I will hopefully start getting into the plot, please go and check out me on animo ( /p/qpq2a9)( beyblade animo) and ( /p/rwv2t8)(beyblade metal fusion animo) please go check out one of them I post updates and sometime fanart if you have any questions please feel free to ask, well until next time/p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


End file.
